Chi-yun Li
Chi-Yun Li (李 赤雲, Li Chi-yun) is a character in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Masters. His Beyblade is Thermal Lacerta WA130HF. Appearance He has blue hair tied back into a plated pony tail. He wears a purple kimono with a red trim, yellow cuffs and a dark orange circle with a red gecko along with a green jade prayer bead necklace and white pants. He also wears a hat that is purple with a yellow trim, and inside is a red with a green small ball on top that matches his kimono. He has reddish brown eyes and peach skin. He is one of the smallest characters in Metal Fight Beyblade along with Kenta and Yu. Personality Chi-yun Li is a very serious and intense beyblader. He is extremely loyal to China and his best friend Dashan Wang. Chi-yun is very confident in himself and loves challenges. He always wishes to do his best and defeat his opponents at their maximum potential. He will tend to talk in third person view. Beyblade: Metal Masters This Beyblader is a representant of the Chinese team. He was inspired by Dashan Wang. Chi-yun learned so much from him. They say he was raised by him in the Beylin Temple. He was first seen after Team GanGan Galaxy arives in China he and Mei-Mei challenge Gingka and Masamune to a tag battle where they are defeated after Mei-Mei is knocked out of the stadium. Chi-yun next battles Tsubasa in the second round of the tournament and defeats him after he self destructs. Chi-yun later appears in the episode We Meet Again Wang Hu Zhong, together with the other members of the team, where they helped GanGan Galaxy in improving their teamwork. He and Mei Mei tag battle with Tsubasa and Yu which ends in a tie. Chi-yun is next seen with the rest of Team Wang Hu Zhong when they won the wild card spot and had to face Team Excalibur. After Mei-Mei and Chao Xin were defeated Chi-yun was up against Team Excalibur's Klaus. He seemed determined to win. After a long match Klaus' determination overcame Chi-yun beating him and in turn knocking Team Wang Hu Zhong from the tournament. When Gingka and Co. infiltrates Hades City Chi-yun along with the rest of team Wang Hu Zhong help. While inside Hades City, Team Wang Hu Zhong defeated several HD Bladers led by Enzo Garcia. Later on Chi-yun separates from Wang Hu Zhong and supports Kenta and Benkei against Selen and Enzo Garcia. Beyblade: Metal Fury When Gingka and Co. traveled to Beijing for a regional tournament, Chi-yun and Wang Hu Zhong welcomed them. He is seen standing with Gingka and his friends as Johannes appears and battles Dashan and is seen surprised with the mode change that Johannes's Bey performed. After Dashan wins by forfeit, Chi-yun and Mei-Mei challenge him after only for him to leave the Beylin Temple. During the tournament Chi-yun tagged with Dashan Wang to easily win their first two matches. Next they would face Gingka Hagane and Yuki Mizusawa. They were defeated but happy to see Gingka move to the next round. Beyblade Thermal Lacerta WA130HF: is Chi-yun's Beyblade in the manga and anime. Beast is the beast within Thermal Lacerta. Special Moves *'Solid Iron Wall': Chi-yun's first special move, he first used this move in Beyblade: Metal Masters episode 61. *'Thunder Sword Waltz' : Chi-yun's second special move, he first used this move in Beyblade: Metal Masters episode 61. *'Piercing Brink Strike' : Chi-yun's third special move, he first used this move in Beyblade: Metal Masters episode 61. *'Tempestous Whirlwind Sword' : Chi-yun's fourth special move, he first used this move in Beyblade: Metal Masters episode 61. Battles Trivia *In Beyblade: Metal Masters Dub, Madoka says that Chi-yun Li's name sounds like a girl's name. *Coincidentally, some thought that he was a girl because of his ponytail and his girl-like voice. *Chi-yun Li sounds like Chun-li from Street Fighter and the Yun part is like Yun from Street Fighter. *Incidentally Mei-Mei appears to be based on Chun-Li. *When Chi-yun gets serious, he starts speaking in the 3rd person. *He resembles Eight Unabara from Metal Fight Beyblade: Zero G, for they have the same facial structure, but Eight's eyes are green instead of reddish-brown. Gallery Beyblade: Metal Masters lrg-25811-69.jpg Chi-yun 2.png Chi-yun 1.png Chi-yun vs Tsubasa.png Chi Yun Li.JPG lrg-30576-201.jpg 152.jpg 365.jpg Chi-yun's Solid Iron Wall.png Chi-yun 3.png Chi-yun 4.png Chi-yun vs Tsubasa 2.png Chi-yun Li.png Cha.PNG|Chi - Yun : Metal Fury Beyblade: Metal Fury Da Xiang & Chi-yun.png Chi-yun vs Yuki.png Da Xiang & Chi-yun tag attack.png Da Xiang & Chi-yun vs.png Gv.JPG MFE4000YR 001.png Category:Male Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Team Wang Hu Zhong Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Big Bang Bladers Category:Characters